


Bleeding Out

by LayzDayz



Series: Black and Blue and Red All Over [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gunshot, Hurt Peter Parker, One Shot, Peter Parker Gets Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Uncle Ben PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayzDayz/pseuds/LayzDayz
Summary: Peter gets shot while on patrol and he doesn't want to die alone, so he calls the one person he thinks can handle it. Tony Stark has a different agenda, one where Peter doesn't die at all.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Black and Blue and Red All Over [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023364
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Bleeding Out

Peter was dying. He knew it and he was strangely unfazed by it. He thought getting shot would be scarier. Of course, it hurt… it hurt a lot, but he couldn’t bring himself to be afraid even if he wanted to… which he didn’t. He looked down at the bullet wound in his stomach, staring as the blood seeped out at an alarming rate.

 _This was how Uncle Ben died_. He remembered feeling the first trickle of emotion. That’s why he knew he was going to die too. Uncle Ben had died so quickly, Peter had held his hand so he wouldn’t be alone. Peter didn’t want to be alone when he died either.

“Karen?” he asked.

“Yes, Peter?” she asked.

He wanted to call May. He wanted to hear her voice, but she had already lost her husband, he couldn’t bear to hear the pain in her voice when she lost her nephew too.

“Call Mr. Stark,” he murmured. Mr. Stark could handle it. Mr. Stark was Iron Man.

“I have already tried contacting him and he is not responding,” Karen told him.

“Just try,” Peter murmured staring at the sky. He frowned wondering when he lay down? He could hear the phone ringing and then it stopped.

“I’m sorry, Peter.” Karen said.

“Keep trying until he picks up,” the phone started ringing again. He stared at the sky. He could make a few stars out, his enhanced sight made it easier than it was for most people in New York City.

“Karen, if he doesn’t answer before it’s over, tell him I’m sorry.” Why did Peter always feel like he was apologizing?

“Sorry for what?” Tony’s voice suddenly came through.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter said with a quiet happiness, definitely lacking its normal enthusiasm.

“Sorry kid, I was sleeping,” Tony said groggily.

“It’s okay,” Peter sighed. Just happy to hear another person’s voice. There was quiet for a moment.

“You interrupt my beauty sleep for a reason, kid?”

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled lazily. “I didn’t want to be alone.”

There was silence on the other end, but Peter could barely make out some frantic movements through the phone. He knew Tony was finally catching on to something being wrong. “You okay kid?” Tony asked.

“It’s okay,” Peter murmured. That wasn’t quite the same thing. No, he wasn’t okay, he was dying, but that was life, people died. Ben died. And there was nothing he could do to stop it so why spend his last few moments panicking? Tony was quiet as the frantic movements continued through the phone.

“Geez… Pete you’re bleeding out!” Tony suddenly exclaimed loudly, finally receiving the information that Karen had sent him, probably a while ago. Peter chuckled which turned into wracking coughs. “Where are you? Nevermind, your AI sent me the coordinates. I’m on my way.”

“I just didn’t want to be alone,” Peter repeated, his voice oddly calm after the coughing subsided. “It’s okay. I know I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying, Pete,” Tony barked, his voice sounded different, echoey, and Peter could hear the repulsors. He must be in his suit now.

“I am. I know I am,” Peter stated. “Ben died like this too.”

“Ben… Your uncle?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded even though he knew Tony couldn’t see. “They shot him… right here… ow…” he made the mistake of touching the gunshot wound. “I held his hand when he died. It wasn’t much but it made me feel better that he wasn’t alone. I didn’t want to be alone.”

“Pete, you’re not going to die, okay? The AI says it didn’t hit anything vital and you have your healing factor, your Uncle didn’t. You’re going to be just fine. We just need to get you some medical attention.”

Peter frowned. That made sense, why hadn’t he thought about that before. He had gotten bad injuries before and been just fine. Suddenly he was panicking. He realized he should be putting pressure on the wound, if he died now it would be because he didn’t try, not because it was inevitable. He pressed down on the hole in his side but cried out from the pain.

“Pete?” Tony asked concerned.

“I can’t stop the bleeding,” Peter said miserably, the blood seeped through his fingers, and he tried to wipe it away deliriously. “Oh my god, I’m really going to die. I’m going to die because I’m an idiot.”

“Yes, you are an idiot. No, you are not going to die, stop saying that,” Tony scolded. “I’m here.”

The sound of the suit got much louder as it landed next to Peter. Tony stumbled out of the suit, still in his pajamas, which were more sweats and a tank.

He was pale, almost as pale as Peter, as he kneeled down beside the injured teen and gently pulled his mask off. The cold night air hit the tear tracks on his face, he frowned, when had he started crying. His breathing was coming in puffs and heaves now, gone was the calmness before.

“It’s going to be okay, I’m here,” Tony assured. He slipped one of Peter’s web shooters off his wrist and started tapping at them until a hologram appeared. He swiped so many different directions that the flashes made Peter dizzy.

“How did you get shot?” Tony asked as he worked.

Peter’s brow furrowed in concentration. The words were hard to get out. “Mugging. I stopped one guy, but his friend came back. He shot… I could have dodged… but there was a girl behind me and I couldn’t reach her.”

“Is she okay?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded. “She ran off when I webbed up the other guy.”

“Good,” Tony nodded. He could scold Peter for being a self-sacrificing idiot, but what would that change? He couldn’t really tell him he had done the wrong thing and he didn’t want the kid to be more upset.

Finally finding the setting he was looking for he slipped the wristlet on, it automatically adjusted for his larger wrist. He placed one hand against the bullet wound and held the hand with the web shooter a few inches away. Peter could hear the webbing going off, but he squeezed his eyes shut when Tony started pressing on the wound. Less than a minute later he was done with… whatever he had been doing.

“Alright, that should help until we get you back to the compound,” Peter lifted his head weakly and saw his webbing packed tightly against the wound.

“What did you do?” Peter asked frowning.

“Medical webbing,” Tony explained as he stepped back into his suit.

“I have that?” Peter asked.

“We really need to go over the capabilities of your suit some time,” Tony’s voice sounded metallic as the suit closed around him.

Peter moved to sit up and immediately fell back down. “Ow,” he coughed out pathetically.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked rushing to his side.

“Trying to get in a better position,” Peter complained. “Don’t want to be carried like a baby,” he tried to roll over and push himself up that way, but Tony pushed him back, helping him pull his mask back on.

“I don’t think you’re getting out of that one, Spidey,” he murmured, scooping the injured teen into his arms.

“So embarrassing,” Peter grumbled petulantly. Tony chuckled.

“Just hang on kid,” Tony told him as they took off.

After a bit of flying, Peter could feel himself drifting away when Tony’s voice pierced the haze. For a moment Peter was confused as to why he could hear him at all, then he realized their comms must have connected… or they were still on the phone call.

“Why’d you call me?” he asked quietly, timidly almost, if Peter could describe anything Mr. Stark did as timid.

“I didn’t want to be alone,” Peter repeated.

“Yeah, but why me?” Tony asked.

Peter thought about it. “Because… you’re Iron Man… you can handle it… I couldn’t do that to Aunt May,” Peter said. Resting his head against Iron Man’s shoulder. The suit said nothing in reply, just stared ahead at the quickly disappearing city.

“Also…” Peter started, before gasping as a bit of turbulence jostled the pair of them.

“Hang in there, kid,” Tony encouraged. “Also?”

Peter would have blushed if he had any blood to spare, but any inhibitions he had were muted by the delirium of his pain.

“You make me feel safe,” Peter nearly whispered.

Tony didn’t respond, but Peter was pretty sure he didn’t imagine the Iron Man armor clutching him a little tighter.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, kid?” Tony asked.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

And Tony, knowing now that Peter was going to be okay, couldn’t help but smile as he responded, “Me too, Pete.”


End file.
